Trey Gunn
Trey Gunn (born December 13, 1960) is a musician and an alumnus of the band King Crimson, being with them from 1994 to 2003. A native Texan who now resides in Seattle, Gunn, began his musical life at the age of 7 playing classical piano. His interest in music grew through various instruments: electric bass, electric and acoustic guitar, keyboards, and the touch guitar. He completed a degree in classical music composition at the University of Oregon before moving to New York City where his professional life began. In 1992 he was asked to join David Sylvian and Robert Fripp in a collaborative project that toured throughout the United States, Europe and Japan. The band released "The First Day" and "Damage" – a live recording from the Royal Albert Hall in London. During this period Gunn also recorded his first solo album "One Thousand Years.” In 1994 Gunn joined King Crimson – a group many contend as the most aggressively, adventurous rock band of all time. With King Crimson he played Chapman Stick and subsequently diverse types of Warr guitar and was part of the "double trio" formation opposite Tony Levin. In 1997 King Crimson fragmented into smaller configurations known as the ProjeKCts -- Gunn, along with Fripp, participated in all of the ProjeKCts performances and recordings. In 1999 the group mutated into a four piece -- Belew, Fripp, Gunn and Mastelotto. He left Crimson after "The Power To Believe" tour in 2003. Over the course of his decade with the group he participated in thirty-three King Crimson CDs, two DVDs and hundreds of performances. He has also performed and recorded with a number of other musicians: TOOL, Puscifer, Robert Fripp, David Sylvian, Vernon Reid, John Paul Jones, Eric Johnson, Azam Ali, Matt Chamberlain, Michael Brook, Bill Rieflin, David Hykes of the Harmonic Choir and many more. He has released a number of solo albums, as Trey Gunn and as the leader of The Trey Gunn Band. In 2003 Gunn founded the multi-media group Quodia with Joe Mendelson. In 2004 he and Pat Mastelotto started collaborating with Kimmo Pohjonen and Samuli Kosminen, forming KTU out of their respective duos TU and Kluster. In 2007, he began working with Eddie Jobson in the group UKZ. In addition to helping run a collective music label based in Seattle called First World (FWD) and a multi-media production company (7 Directions), he is currently dividing his time between his solo work, film and television scoring, music supervising, and building multi-dimensional media projects. Discography Solo * Playing With Borrowed Time (1985) * One Thousand Years (1993) * The Third Star (1996) * Raw Power: Surfacings, Vol. 1 (1999) * The Joy Of Molybdenum (2000) * Live Encounter (2001) * Road Journal 2002 (2002) * Untune The Sky (2003) TU * Official Bootleg (2004) * Trey Gunn & Pat Mastelotto (2004) KTU * 8 Armed Monkey (2005) * Quiver (2009) Rieflin, Gunn, Fripp * The Repercussions Of Angelic Behaviour (1999) Sunday All Over The World * Kneeling At The Shrine (1991) Robert Fripp String Quintet * The Bridge Between (1993) * Cosenza, Sicily, Italy (March 12, 1993) (2007) * The Robert Fripp Quintet Live In Japan (2008) Quodia * The Arrow (2007) UKZ * Radiation (2009) Category:King Crimson Band Members